mysmallvilleworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Hide the Secret
Sumary Hide the Secret is the second episode of season 1. In this episode, Daniel, Mariana, Inês, Cristiana, Diana and Cassandra discover their powers and learn how to use it. Last episode Last episode Daniel and 5 of His friends infiltrated a LuthorCorp. Base and were caught in a gas cloud after discovering what LuthorCorp. Has been really doing. In the next day The Torch was vandalized and Mariana discovered that was affected by the Meteor Rocks and stayed invisible. And now The continuation: Recap Mariana- What happened? Daniel- I think you were affected by the meteor rocks. Mariana- Wow… that’s so awesome. Daniel- Ok let’s find the others they need to see this. While Mariana and Daniel were talking, Cassandra and Leandra were on the other side of the school. Cassandra was practicing her voice because she is recording a CD. She uses to record everyday after school from five pm to seven Pm. Cassandra has a group of friends which consists in Leandra, Carina and Cristina. Carina- Do you really have to sing all the time? Cassandra- Of course, are you dumb or what? I know I didn’t told you I was recording a CD but Daniel discovered it and published it on the newspaper, can’t you read? Carina- Ok, Ok, sorry. I think I am going to the stationery I need to buy something. Cristina- I’ll go with you. Carina- Ok. Cassandra and Leandra are not very friends with Carina but, Carina is always following her. After Carina and Cristina go away, she says: Cassandra- Finally, now I can practice without hearing someone complaining. So Cassandra starts singing and, suddenly when she sings a higher note she accidently breaks the windows in front of her. Leandra- My god was that you? Cassandra- I… I don’t know… how did I do that?! Leandra- I think it happened when singed that high note. Cassandra- So all I have to do is scream? This is so cool. Come on let’s tell Daniel. After this Daniel and Mariana met with Inês, Diana and Cristiana and tell them what happened. They don’t believe and they ask Mariana to show it. Mariana- I can’t show it here. Daniel- Let’s go to the Torch and you can show them there. Mariana- Ok (Cassandra and Leandra arrive) Cassandra- You won’t believe what happened! Mariana- You were affected by the meteor rocks? Cassandra: Yeah how do you know? Mariana- I was affected too, I can turn invisible. Cassandra- I screamed so loud that I broke the windows of the classroom nº1. Daniel- So you have sonic screams. Cassandra- I don’t know the technical name but it must be that. Daniel- Ok, come on we need to go to the torch. They all head to the torch and Daniel remembers that he forgot something in his locker and he says that he needs to go and he needs to seek it. Then Cristiana says: Cristiana- Go quickly. Come on run we don’t have all day. When Daniel started to run, he quickly discovered he had Superhuman speed, he gets what he had in the locker and at superhuman speed he came back to the torch. Daniel- Looks like I was also affected by the meteor rocks. Cristiana- (Sarcastically) really, don’t tell me! Then Daniel looks at the Torch and sees that he still didn’t clean it. Daniel- Well I think this powers really came in handy, I think I’ll use them to clean this. Cassandra (that went to the bathroom)- I think you Won’t need that, oh and by the way cool powers. Daniel- What do you mean? Oh and thanks Cassandra- Well I discovered that I don’t just have Sonic Screams, I can also control people with my voice. I’m so awesome. Mariana- Oh that’s not fair. Why does she have 2 powers I want another one too. Cassandra- Well how I was saying you don’t need to do that. Cassandra then looks threw the door and calls João Paquete, Daniel Caramelo, João Miguel, João Marcelino, Sofia and Joana, who were all their classmates. Then Cassandra says “Clean all this place now” and they all do what she asked for. Cassandra- See now we can chill while they do all the work. While the others were cleaning, Inês suddenly fall in the ground and her eyes turn completely white. She woke up after some time and said: Inês- I think I saw the future. Diana- Come on Inês you are hallucinating and, god you are bleeding you have a cut. When Diana touches Inês wound, Diana’s hands start to shine and Inês wound suddenly disappeared. Leandra- Ok this is starting to freak me out. Daniel- So Cassandra has sonic screams and mind control, Mariana turns invisible, Inês has precognitions, Diana heals and I am super fast and enhanced vision. Cristiana- Since when do you have enhanced vision? Daniel- well I discovered it 5 minutes ago when I saw threw you and after that I saw atoms every were. Mariana- You are telling us that you saw us naked? Daniel- Of course not it was like x-ray vision. I could see you naked but I won’t. Mariana- Of course you wouldn’t. From all the guys from our class you are the only one who respects women. Daniel- Wait, before all this Inês said she saw the future. What did you see? Inês- I saw someone running in the hallway and then something happens but I can’t remember what, It was like a dream. Diana- Then let’s go all to the hallway and see if that will really happen. They all go there and suddenly José (Kiko) came running through the stairs and pushed everyone who was in his way. Everyone managed to get out of the way except Cristiana and Daniel. When Kiko Runs against Cristiana she suddenly evaporates into green smoke and quickly appears 10 cm from where she was. And when Kiko runs against Daniel, he phases threw Kiko’s Body. Kiko stops running and asked what they did, and Daniel asks Cassandra to erase his memory and she did it. Then Kiko continues running and goes away. The Classes were over and they all met outside the school. Daniel- You guys know a good place where we could hang out? The Talon. Cassandra- The Talon? Daniel- Yeah it’s a new coffeehouse in the main street. Mariana- It looks cool. Cristiana- Yeah we should go there. While they were going to the Talon, an uncontrolled bus goes in direction of Mariana and her friends and when it almost hits them Mariana stopped the bus creating a force field. Daniel discovers he has super strength and grabs the bus and puts it on the street again. After this they all run away from there so no one discovers their secret. In the Talon: Mariana- So this is the Talon? It is really nice. Diana- Yeah Inês- ok look I know I should have already told you guys this but precognition is not my only power. I can see everything that is happening at this moment in the entire city and, if I think in someone really hard I can see what they are doing and where they are. I also sensed the danger when the bus stayed uncontrolled but I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know what I was seeing. And if I Concentrate I can distinguish people infected by meteor rocks and who isn’t. The people with Super powers start to shine. A shiny green light and the normal ones continue normal. Mariana- Wow, she really haves many powers. Diana- Yeah and fortunately your powers don’t involve physical effort since you are asthmatic. Inês- Yeah, it would be horrible to have these powers and couldn’t use them. Diana- I also realized that I am super smart I could see the trajectory the bus was taking. Daniel- Ok girls, whatever happens we have to swear that we won’t tell anyone about our powers. Diana- I understand. Mariana- Yeah, it’s our secret. They all understand why they can’t tell anyone about their powers and they all agree. Category:Season 1